Shadows
by RoseWalker
Summary: Kyo is feeling miserable so goes to the dojo, where he gets a bit of a surprise.


Title: Shadows

Fandom: Fruits basket

Paring: Kyo x Yuki

Disclaimer: Fruits basket isn't mine. If it was there would be far more nudity hehe! 'In the shadows' is also not mine; it's by The Rasmus so you got them to thank them for this fic hehe!

Warnings: Song fic. Bit angsty. Teeny bit fluffy. Heavily shonen-ai nearly Yaoi but not quite. Don't flame me for this. You have been warned!

Notes: This is first in a series of fics I have planned. It will be a series of fics paring off the zodiac. Except one but you'll have to wait and see. They probably won't relate to each other but we'll have to see. They will all be based around a sort of rock song (some songs might be debateable as rock!) happy readings. This is a re-edited version just tidied up a bit as I'm useless when it comes to grammar!

Reviews: Please lots and lots. Want to know if I'm doin' it right!

Summary: Kyo has problems so goes off to the dojo.

**Oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh**

The cat, the unloved, the lonely one, the one left behind, the one no one cared for, the useless one, the stupid one.

**No sleep**

**No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer**

Kyo lay on his bed. He hadn't slept again. His mind had been driving him crazy. Playing over and over like a broken record. Things in his past and present and what the future might hold. Voices, voices that had told him again and again how rubbish his existence was. And the other things of course. He couldn't find a way out, but he had to. He had to know, he would find a way.

The sun had finally, sluggishly risen. It now shone pale morning beams across his body. He sighed and got up. He glanced in the mirror and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Damn it! He rubbed them, and then ran his fingers through his hair. He linked his hands behind his back and stretched, he heard a satisfying 'pop' as his shoulder joints re aligned themselves. He rolled his neck and heard the bones crunch slightly. He looked in his drawers, deciding what to wear. He debated between wearing his favourite combat trousers and black t-shirt or his black Karate kit. He went for the latter. He got dressed quickly, and then crept down stairs. One thing he prided himself on was his ability to sneak when he needed to. The last thing he wanted was to meet someone else from the household. It was still early, he doubted any of them would be up, but it paid to be cautious. He grabbed his coat and slid on his shoes before silently sliding the door open and creeping out.

**Won't stop**

**Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer**

It was very early. But he liked it. It was the best time of day; the air was cool and crisp. Dew glinted in the grass and the birds sang merrily. Nobody was about; the air was devoid of talking and the sound of distant traffic. It didn't improve his mood much today however. He had two important things on his mind. He was going to the dojo to work out some of his tension. His Shishou said he could use the dojo while he was away on holiday. Kyo had been thrilled. A place all to himself. Kagura wasn't allowed in. It gave him a place to think. A place to relax. A place to hide.

Today his thoughts were centred on the curse. This cancer that caused his life to be hell. He knew he could be released from it, he just didn't know how. He would find a cure, make his life normal.

He sighed sadly. That wasn't true and he knew it. Even if he wasn't cursed by the cat, he wouldn't be what most people would deem 'normal'. It wasn't that he had unusual eyes or an obscure hair colour. No it wasn't that. Kyo was gay.

Sometimes I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected 

He walked into the dojo and sat down in the middle of the floor, crossing his legs and tried to relax. He hated this fact of his body. Plenty of pretty girls had tried coming on to him and other than the obvious cat problem; he just wasn't interested. Some days he just wanted to dig a big hole, jump into it and bury himself. To top it off the one guy he really, REALLY liked, wanted nothing more than to see him jump off a cliff. He leant forward and hit his head on the floor… hard. Sometimes he hated being flexible.

Somehow I know I'm haunted to be wanted 

He stood up again and slowly started going through his warm up. He watched himself in the mirror. Was he really that bad? He wasn't terrible looking, he wasn't that handsome and he certainly wasn't pretty like someone he could think of but he was far from ugly. He admitted to himself that he just wanted to held, loved, wanted. The cat was never wanted.

**I've been watching, I've been waiting**

**In the shadows for my time**

**I've been searching, I've been living**

**For tomorrows all my life**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**In the shadows…**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**In shadows…**

He would bide his time. It was all he could do. Suffer in this silence, suffer alone. He was sure the others suffered too, but he was the cat. To be the cat was to suffer. But he could wait and would wait. One day his time would come. One day he would be able to smile, really smile. One day he would be loved. He would watch from his shadows,

spy on the one he loved. Ok, spy was a little harsh; he wasn't a stalker or anything. Kept an eye on then. One day his tomorrow would come.

**They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe**

**But I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave**

He moved on to practicing his moves. He'd always wanted to be accepted. He wanted to be accepted by Akito, by the other Juunishi, by his family, by 'him'. Akito had said he would let him into the zodiac. If… 'There was always an if' he had thought at the time. If he beat Yuki in a fight. Had to be didn't it. Yuki was the strongest of all of the younger zodiac, possibly of all of them. It was odd, as he didn't look it. Slim and pretty, Yuki certainly didn't look like a fighter, but he could smack one if he wanted. Kyo knew this from vast personal experience. But now life had changed. He didn't want to be part of the zodiac anymore; there was something he wanted more. He didn't want to do Akito's bidding, setting him on Yuki. The head of the family must enjoy their fights, it was the only thing he could think of to explain it, that he got some sort of pleasure out of it. He wouldn't do what Akito wanted anymore; he would rather rip his heart out in front of the so-called god.

**Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder**

**Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wander**

Some days he had come so close to revealing. He had wanted to go right up to him, grab him and tell him everything and wait for the punishment to rain down on him. He was a play with fire type of guy, but he knew he would be asking for trouble. Sometimes he didn't want to just sit there waiting for everything to come to him. To get ahead in life you need to put your own foot forward but when it came to crunch time he just couldn't do it, he slunk back into the shadows like the cat he was.

**I've been watching, I've been waiting**

**In the shadows for my time**

**I've been searching, I've been living**

**For tomorrows all my life**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**In the shadows…**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**In shadows…**

He reached the dojo. He knew he was there. He always was these days. Not that he blamed the cat of course. It was quiet. Not something to be found back at the house. He knew Kyo had been watching him. The cat's looks had been obvious, poor thing, but he doubted that the cat had noticed. Today was the day, it was make or brake time. He would come out of his shadows and try to get Kyo out of his. He walked up to the dojo quietly.

**Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles**

**Watching, waiting for something**

He knew he was going in circles. In his mind and literally. He'd been practicing patterns over and over and found he was going in circles. He felt slightly dizzy. He stopped, running his hands through his orange hair again, his skin felt damp from the exercise. 'What am I doing here?' He asked himself. 'Something else to do other than sitting on your arse waiting for something to happen', his mind supplied for him. He growled slightly. He looked back in the mirror and jumped with shock.

He spun around to face the figure leaning against the doorframe. Their eyes met. Kyo stuttered,

"Y…Yuki, wh…what are you doing here?" Yuki smiled, it was a strange smile. He slowly walked over to the cat. He stopped right next to Kyo so that the cat could feel his breath against his skin.

"I know Kyo." His voice was calm and quiet as always.

"Yyyy…you know what?" The cat was finding it difficult to swallow but tried to remain defiant. Yuki caught his copper red eyes with his amethyst.

"Why you fight me, why you watch me." This time Kyo was speechless. "Stupid cat." It was almost a whisper. "You love me Kyo." Kyo had lost the colour in his face, he couldn't believe this was happening, it couldn't be. He was dreaming. He pinched his arm just in case. Yuki gave a small laugh. "You are awake Kyo. I love you too." Kyo had little time to process this as Yuki leant forwards and kissed him.

**Feel me, touch me, heal me**

**Come take me higher**

Kyo met his lips, and moaned in the back of his throat. Then moved forward and wrapped his arms around the other boy. He'd dreamed of this moment and never thought it would happen. But now, now he was kissing Yuki, holding him. It was better than he imagined. He felt the rat's tongue slide against his lips seeking entrance. He opened his mouth willingly. Yuki tasted of strawberries, 'he must have been eating them' Kyo thought. Strawberries had never really appealed to him until now. There was something else there too that was purely Yuki. It made him feel weak, but it was a weakness he didn't mind. He felt Yuki's hands run through his hair, down his neck and across his shoulders. Little goose bumps trailed after the questing fingers. The rat broke the kiss but trailed his lips across his chin and down his neck. He smiled when he could hear and feel Kyo purring. He slid his hand down his neck again but let it slip under the cat's top, tracing the strong shoulder blade. Kyo whimpered slightly. His fingers skimmed lightly over smooth, warm flesh then brushed across a nipple. Kyo moaned and arched to the touch. His hands wandered up Yuki's back and into his hair, he pulled harder enough to jerk Yuki's head away. He looked into deep lust filled purple eyes.

"Damn rat." He muttered before kissing him hard. Yuki moaned happily back. But while Kyo had him locked in a kiss he undid the belt that was tying his top up. The black fabric fell open. Yuki slipped the heavy material off of his shoulders so that it pooled at the cat's elbows. He broke the kiss again and ran his tongue down Kyo's throat across his shoulder blade then down to lap at a nipple. "And I thought I was the cat here." He managed to breathe.

"You talk too much." Yuki stated pulling away, "But I bet I can get more interesting sounds out of that mouth of yours." He smiled at Kyo who smiled back.

"Lets try shall we?"

**I've been watching, I've been waiting**

**In the shadows for my time**

**I've been searching, I've been living**

**For tomorrows all my life**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**In the shadows…**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**In shadows…**

Kyo sat on the floor. He had put his clothes back on. He sat quietly in a post-orgasmic high. He would have never thought that Yuki would be so… dominant. It was good though… very good. Yuki had left so it didn't seem suspicious if they turned up together. Back in the shadows. Hiding. But it was different now. Now they were together. They had to hide their relationship but at least they both agreed. It was a case of waiting for the right moment.

For the first time in his life Kyo was happy that he knew Yuki.

For the first time in his life the cat felt loved.

**I've been watching, I've been waiting, I've been searching**

**I've been living for tomorrows**

Their tomorrow would come. They would have to watch and wait. But it would come.

One day they would be free.


End file.
